Capturing Team Rocket
by LadyLukiCross
Summary: When Jessie is captured by Team Galactic, it's up to James to save her. How? The power of love. Fluff, angst. Read and review! "I don't want Jessie to die. I really don't. But...I don't want to die either. Sometimes though, I thought again, you just have to do what's better for others"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I started this little project about three years ago, in one of my writing notebooks. I hope to update daily, but I'm not a super-fast typist when it comes to typing up stuff previously written down. I also have to edit it, so it's better writing, and easier to read. I hope you enjoy this! I own nothing!**

Jessie's POV

I looked around. The best word to use here is 'lost'. Or more like 'totally lost'. Or 'so superbly lost, that you have an intense craving for ice cream', but you get the point.

After getting blasted off again by the twerps we got separated. (We'll get them one day!) This happens quite often, I'm sure you know, but usually we find each-other far quicker. In this case, I feel like I've been walking in circles for the past hour, and it's getting dark. _GRRROWL…._I'm also quite hungry.

I call James' name, then Meowth's, then just 'help!', but it doesn't get me very far, except for the fact that my throat is getting dry and my feet hurt.

Suddenly, I hear a twig snap behind me.

"James? Meowth? That's not funny, you know. I've been looking for you for hours!"

But of course it wasn't James or Meowth, because this story of mine would be over at only 158 words. I'm the great Jessie. I deserve a novel.

Team Galactic stepped out from behind the trees. I was contemplating asking them if they had food, but…that didn't seem like a good idea. Personally, I hate Team Galactic with a passion. Not because they're smarter, better dressed, and more successful than us, but…yeah. That's definitely why.

In the front was purple hair, Jupiter is her name? (Pfft…more like 'Stupider'! That was pretty bad.) She had three other agents behind her who I didn't know. They're grunts, I believe, for they all have the same, retarded, bowl-cut hair-do. It's pretty scary, even coming from me, who uses about sixteen cans of hairspray a week.

The grunts grabbed me, but Jessica never went down without a fi-

"Ow!"

I was tied up in ropes, then dragged over to Jupiter, who stood condescendingly over me. She stared at me for a minute in silence, and I reluctantly stared back. Then she slapped me and walked off, and I worked to hold back a cry. I knew I probably had a white imprint of her hand left on my face.

"Bring her to headquarters."

She disappeared into the woods after the grunts replied a 'yes sir!' and the grunts turned to me.

Where are James and Meowth when I really need them? Even though I'd never say it aloud, I really miss James right now.

Picking me up, the three agents began to run through the forest, to headquarters, but I got dizzy and lost consciousness. It all went black.

I woke up to the smell of mold to see Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn all standing around me. Oh God. The three morons, all in one place. If stupidity was contagious, I'd be dead. Past dead. Ugh…

Jupiter, being her arrogant self, spoke first. "Nice and easy, right?"

Mars smirked. Oh, I would SO kill her if I could get my hands on her…

Saturn spoke next, his boring voice about putting me back to sleep. "Let's go. We'll just leave her here." I quickly looked around to find myself in a dark, damp, dungeon. If alliterations were important here, I would've won, but I was in a jail cell right now. Grammar wouldn't get me anywhere.

The three musketeers stepped through the door, closing it behind them.

"Bye!" They all said. Idiots…I was super pissed off now. If only I had taken yoga like James told me-where are they?

Minutes passed, but it seemed more like days. SO…HUNGRY…NEED….FOOD…I'm like a character from the Sims, if you don't feed me, my bar goes down to red, and I get in a terrible mood. My stomach growled, and I'm sure that the entire headquarters heard it. Grabbing my stomach, I hunched over painfully.

I had to get out of here.

I struggled to get up with the ropes, but did stand, then shuffled a few inches toward the door. Almost immediately I had to stop to take a few deep, strangled breaths, and then continued until I tripped. My head smacked loudly against the wall, and my reflexes couldn't do anything since I was completely tied up.

Laying on the dirt floor, knees against my chest, head gashed open and bleeding, I screamed. And guess what? It did nothing. My screams were weak, barely intelligible. But I did it again, and without knowing, I suddenly started screaming like crazy. It took me a while to even know what I was screaming. I was screaming like crazy for help. Help from James. I knew he couldn't hear me, but that didn't stop me.

I soon cried myself to sleep in despair. This was hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late updates, guys. Thanks for reading, and I **_**LIVE for reviews**_**, ha-ha. (Not. But still, please?)**

James POV

It's been like, eight hours. Where's Jessie?

I was getting worried. Extremely worried. Jessie thought she was a princess, sure, but really, she was the queen, and her servants were as good as fish out of water without her. That's where I was right then. A fish out of water.

Looking down, I saw Meowth, who was carefully cleaning the gold coin on his head. He glanced up at me. "Poor Jimmy. He can't find his queen."

I sighed_. This seriously sucks Golducks._

Suddenly, I heard voices ahead of us and quickly ducked behind some nearby bushes. It was that Team Universal. Sorry, I mean Galactic. The people with the bad haircuts.

"We have the girl. Now we just need to find her purple-haired friend and their stupid cat."

What? My hair isn't purple, it's lavender.

THEY HAVE JESSIE? IDIOTS!

Out of the blue, an idea came to me. Carefully, I walked up to the two agents.

Jessie POV

I was so bored. It had been, like, twelve hours. I missed James…and I was still trying to figure out where he could be. Was he in a cell like this too?

Jupiter quickly walked into my little home here in the dark.

"Care to join the party?" I asked coldly.

She laughed darkly and sat down in front of me. I leaned back against the wall, working to keep my cool. We sat there in silence for a while like that, before she spoke.

"Do you know why you're here?" In all honesty, I really hadn't even thought about _why _I was here. I just knew that I _was_ here.

"Because you guys are just jerks with no life?" I tried to sound condescending, but she just smiled emotionlessly.

"Because we need to rid of all worthless trash to carry out a plan we have, in which we will succeed."

Rid? Like, _kill?_ I swallowed hard.

"Scared?" I shake my head no. "I thought so."

She backed out the door and swiftly left, closing the door with a slam. Suddenly I was actually very scared. I hadn't thought about the consequences of being here. And now I'm going to die.

**Sorry, short chapter. But REVIEW! Cookies if you do! (yum)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, my dears, school is restarting soon and I'm trying to finish all of my summer work!..._ Chapter four may take a while to come also, but…hey, you'll survive. (I hope.)

James POV

I mentally jotted down my game-plan. Saving Jessie was more important than anything else. She means absolutely everything to me.

I think I love her. I love her. I love Jessie.

"You ready?" The man yelled.

"Yes sir!" I yelled back. This is it.

Jessie POV

I was totally paranoid. What next? The opening of the door scared the crap out of me. I t was Jupiter, again, and maybe 10 other agents, all with their hair up in black ski caps and dark sunglasses on.

"Go!" proclaimed Jupiter.

Two agents came up to me to grab me, and started to untie the now bloody ropes on me, which were soon thrown to the ground with a loud smack. New ropes were then tied around me, in a way that I could walk and move my arms, but not enough to get away. I was pulled over to Jupiter, and walking out the door when she said to stop. I turned toward her. Now that we were standing up, I noticed that she was only a few inches taller than me, but she could easily use that to her advantage. Suddenly she punched me in the face, and I screamed.

My nose cracked, and I felt warm blood flow down my face. I heard a sharp gasp from one of the agents in the group, near the back, but decided I was imagining it. None of these people, if they could even be considered human, cared a bit about me. They were just robots, really, used by Team Galactic.

More blood trickled down my face, and my lip really hurt, but I tried as hard as I could not to cry. No crying. That gets you nowhere. Stay cool.

But I knew this was the end.

I was marched out the door, followed by a parade of the other agents, and her. Jupiter.

We arrived in another room, walls, floor, and ceiling completely covered in shining silver metal. Creepy.

I was thrown onto the floor, and landing on my arm, gasped painfully. I groaned and grabbed it agonizingly. _No crying. No crying. You're Jessie, and Jessie is strong, not some weakling. She can handle this. _I felt the blood trickle down my head, down through my hair, into my face. Some of it trickled down my neck, and I really wished I could wipe it away, but didn't.

Then I caved. Right as I burst into tears, all the lights went out leaving everyone in the dark.

"WHAT?" screamed Jupiter, "What happened to the lights? Someone is going to die for this!"

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed my wrist and I screamed.

"Jess! It's me, it's James, you'll be alright! I'm here." It was James. Oh my God.

"J-James!" I cried, "P-please don't l-leave m-me… pleeeease…."

"I won't leave you, I promise. Everything will be okay, it's okay, I got you. I've got you, Jess."

My arms flew around his neck, and he picked me up. He was really warm, and I grabbed his shirt, my hands shaking frantically. My other hand was around his neck, and I was holding on, practically for dear life.

"You can cry Jess. Please." I stuck my face into his chest and started to sob hysterically. His body warmth radiated off onto me, and I noticed that I had been freezing the whole time, I had just been more focused on the fact that there was so much blood. The whole time, he kept telling me it would be okay, he had me. I had to believe him.

James walked over to a door on the other side of the room. I couldn't see anything ,but he apparently knew where he was going. He began to run down the empty hall, me still in his arms. WE ran into what appeared to be a small closet, and he hurried up some stairs to somewhere.

The roof.

Jupiter POV

Shoot! I should've seen this coming. Turning to the nine remaining agents, I was glad when the lights finally came back on. "You two!" I pointed at two random agents, "Go find Mars and Saturn. They'll come in as important soon."

I pointed to another four; the first two had left the room to do their job, "Go to the security room. Check the tapes for where they could be."

The last three agents stared at me blankly, ready for their assignment. "You three!" I ordered, "Go to the storage closet, and get me the best gun you can find. I have a job to do, don't mess this up. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Finally, there were no agents left around me. But I had my plan ready. I'd just let them die the painful way.

Shoot them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of those who have read thus far and reviewed! Your reviews motivate me, and that is why I continued this story! There should only be one more chapter after this!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. None. Okay? Except the…way the story goes.**

James POV

I held tightly onto Jessie, constantly giving her more comforting words. She held tightly onto my shirt, which was dripping with tears, and my hair kept getting pulled, but it didn't faze me. I felt so terribly for her. All I wanted to do was stop running and just hug her, hold her close. If Jess feels bad, I feel bad.

That's how love works, I suppose.

But back to reality. I had somehow succeeded in pretending that I was a Galactic Grunt, and had made it this far. I couldn't stop now. For Jessie. For us. (And for Meowth, who was currently residing in a cabin in the woods somewhere, where we hoped to meet up.) I knew they'd come after us, and the roof was the closest place. What to do from there, though, was the question.

I looked pout over the horizon. It was pitch black outside, with the half moon behind the clouds gliding across the sky. We were alone, standing on the roof.

"Jess, are you alright?" I whispered. She smiled up at me weakly, sadly. I felt my heart break into a billion little pieces.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, James." I tried to smile back, but my mind was focused solely on getting out of here. And getting out of here _alive._

We had to be a good 15 stories up off the ground. Scratch 'jumping' off the list. Team Galactic stole our Pokémon, so escape through battle or something was an impossibility. The best thing to do now was just to hide and hope for the best. There weren't many other options.

"We're getting out of here together, James. You and I. Together."

She was obviously thinking about the same things I was. Sitting down, I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

"James, there's something I want to tell you," she began nervously, but not quick enough, for Jupiter popped up, closely followed by Mars and Saturn. Each had a large gun.

Jessie and I had hidden behind a large metal-like box, and at the appearance at the trio, pressed our backs even closer to it.

"I know you're out here somewhere, "Jupiter shouted.

"What do we do?" mouthed Jessie.

I didn't really know what to say. And how could I have? Talking seemed like something out of the past.

And this was now. Our time to live or die.

And I sure hoped it was the former.

Show yourselves," exclaimed Saturn, "Or we'll just have to find you ourselves!"

_Go ahead_, I thought,_ that's better than being shot down right now._

_ I don't want Jessie to die. I really don't._

_ But…I don't want to die either._

_ Sometimes though, _I thought again, _you just have to do what's better for others._

So I stood up.

It took a second for anyone to spot me in the low light, but when Jupiter saw me, she made sure to shout to the others.

They all turned to me and I heard them ready their guns.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Jessie looked at me in horror.

"_Stay_," I whispered.

"In one minute, this building will explode." And I pulled a phone-like timer from my pocket. I saw a small look of surprise on their faces when they saw it.

Even Jessie was shocked.

"And it's not just exploding," I continued, "This place is blowin' to hell."

"But how?" Mars cried out, and I saw Jessie mouth the same thing.

"Team Rocket always comes ready with explosives. You all should know that by now. And if you shoot me now, BAM!" I shouted. "It's going up."

_45 seconds._

I had thought this through and set everything up.

"So what now? Are you guys just going to stand there? 40 seconds."

Jupiter and Saturn were stiff-faced, but I saw something in Mar's eyes.

"I-I'm going," she said, "If you two wanna blow to hell, stay. Be my guest." Mars. I knew she'd break first. She stepped away from Jupiter and looked at Saturn.

"Are you staying with her?" she asked. It was always blatantly obvious how much Mars and Jupiter disliked each other. Poor Saturn was always stuck in the middle, as much as he pretended not to care.

"I'll see," he said, "You go. Evacuate everyone. Fast."

"Thirty seconds and we're dead," I said.

"Say any more, boy, and I'll shoot you," Jupiter warned.

Suddenly, Saturn turned away. "I value my life," he said. "This guy and that girl aren't worth it. And if I'm in trouble with Cyrus…that's just too bad." He walked to the exit.

It was only Jupiter now. She looked firm in position.

"Where's your girl?" she asked.

"Oh, Jessie? She's…long gone."

"She's dead? How nice. What a b-"

"Dead?" I interrupt, and force a laugh, "No, she escaped."

"What? How? You're lying!

"Twenty seconds."

"James!" Jessie whispered, "You're bluffing, right? Tell me, James! Or we need to leave!"

"I'm not bluffing, and I'm not lying," I said.

"This building isn't going to blow up," Jupiter snarled, "You just made that up to fool those two idiots!"

"Oh, do you really think so? That's too bad." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"LOOK!" Jessie whispered excitedly.

Off in the distance was the Meowth balloon, making it's way towards us. Thank GOD.

"Where is she?" Jupiter screamed, "There is no way she could have escaped! This building it 15 stories tall!"

"She did escape. And you're going to want to do so also, if you value your life. Soon."

_Stall, James. Stall._

"I don't believe you!" She raised her gun, "Tell me!"

The balloon got closer.

"Ten seconds."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

It was twenty feet away now. I know Jupiter spotted it, but she didn't do anything. Her gun was focused on me.

"Eight seconds."

It happened too fast for me to think.

A shot rang out and a fraction of a second later, I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"JAMES!" Jessie shrieked and stood up.

_Six._

"Have fun, stupid girl!" Jupiter shouted, "He's going to die now!"

"NOOOO!" Jessie screamed, and pulled a knife out of her pocket.

_Is __**this**__ what she was trying to tell me about earlier?_

_Five._

Before I knew what was going on, Jessie flung the knife forward at the escaping Jupiter. It hit her square in the shoulder, and she fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

_Four._

The balloon was ten feet away.

_Three._

"I'm comin' for youze!" Meowth exclaimed.

_Two._

We grabbed the rope as it passed us by.

_One._

We were yanked into the basket, and dropped into it with a thud.

**BOOM!**

To my extreme surprise, the building exploded. Yes. I was bluffing the whole time.

What, you thought I actually found a way to get a bomb in there?

Suddenly, my hand flew to my chest and I groaned.

"James!" Jessie cried out, "You're bleeding!"

The distant fire and Jessie's sobs were the last things I heard before everything went black.

**YES! Finished this chapter! I'm thinking about writing a Mars/Saturn story after writing this. What do you think? Also, who do you think blew up the building?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided to put this last chapter in 3****rd**** person. **

** Thank you all SO much! I appreciate you all reading and reviewing more than you can ever know!**

The hospital was silent apart from the distressed sobs echoing down the hallways. She knew that if Jupiter's shot had hit just an inch more to the right, James would've died within minutes. But still, he was in critical condition.

Jessie held the man's hand tightly. She had had to let go for his surgery, but the second he came back out, successfully, she had seized it swiftly again.

Meowth was out in the waiting room; Jessie had forced her way in.

They, of course, had first cleaned her up a bit too, even though she had promptly refused. After agreeing though, they let her come sit in here.

"James…"

She had fallen in love with him.

How had it happened? He was supposed to just be her partner. Nothing more.

But then they became friends.

And then, they had become like siblings. Inseparable, almost.

But now the feeling was different. More. And yet, better.

"James, please…please wake up." Jessie cried over his bandaged chest.

His IV was set up, and his heart rate was steady. It emitted it's usual, fixed beeping noise. Eventually, it closed her eyes and lulled her into sleep.

When she woke up, she felt eyes on her.

"James?" Jessie gasped.

And she was right. He smiled back softly at her.

"We made it," he said, "And you stayed with me."

"O-of course I did!" She exclaimed, "They only time I was away is when they forced me! I wouldn't let go, they had to call in secur-" Realizing what she had said, Jessie blushed.

James laughed, squeezing her hand.

"I love you, Jessie."

"I-I love you too, James."

"I love youze guys too!" Meowth announced from behind Jessie.

After realizing what had happened, they burst into laughter.

"Well," laughed Jessie, "I guess we're back! _Team Rocket_!"

"We're going to get that Pikachu now," declared James, "Now that we're all going to be in tip-top shape."

"Hey, I'll go tell dat doc' Jim's awake!" And with that, Meowth ran off.

"James…" Jessie started, but paused.

"Jessie? Yes?"

"Do you…will you…"

"Will I?"

Sighing, Jessie leant down and pressed her lips to James'. He carefully sat up, putting a gentle hand under her chin. They sat like that for a minute before James pulled away.

"Wha-" started Jessie, but James quickly grabbed her hands.

"You'll make me want more, Jess," he laughed.

"I really love you, James."

"You too, Jess. I love you. Forever."

Fin.

**It's done! *Bursts into tears* I can't believe it! Ha-ha. (Took long enough to finish…) I'm surprised at how my writing style has changed through all of this. I even have the original documents, from now, years ago. Crazy-ness.**

**Now. I have decided to write a Mars/Saturn story. (It'll probably be a WHILE till it comes out.) But I need an OC. And I thought it would be fun if one of my readers came up with one for my story! The OC is a member of Team Galactic. That's all I know.**

**So, if inspiration hits you, PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Thank you all again!**

**LadyLukiCross**


End file.
